


Not Today

by Book_goddessforlife98



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caretaking, Modern Era, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, me before you au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2020-12-09 16:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_goddessforlife98/pseuds/Book_goddessforlife98
Summary: The me before you Perc'ahlia au no one asked for. But I wrote it anyways.This will follow a bit closer to the book than the movie. And the ending might possibly change, it just depends on how the ending turns out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vex needs a new job and finds one as a caretaker for Percy de Rolo.

”I have to close down the cafe,” Jarrett said. “It’s...I don’t have enough money to keep it going. And they increased rent,” he said, “Sylas Briarwood and his fucking business partner Geralt Vecna,...” he trailed off He didn’t have to say much. Those two were a menace to the little shops here. And they had been gobbling up the small businesses since they had bought the land it was on from the de Rolo family.

“I understand,” vex said “when do you close?”

“Two weeks,” he said. “They are replacing us with a god damn Starbucks!” He groaned in frustration. 

“then I’ll stay and help,” she said

”I can’t pay you for the second week,”

”it’s alright,” she said “you have been kind to me giving me this job a few years ago,” she said. “Even with no expiration,” 

“you my friend are a treasure,” he said. Vex went home after work. She saw her brother and his girlfriend. 

“How was work?” He asked 

“Cafe is closing,” she said. “In a week,”

“Oh shit,” vax said “I’m sorry. You love working there,”

“That sucks,” Keyleth said

“Could I borrow some clothes for interviews?” She asked Keyleth

“Of course you can,” she said. 

“Thank you,” 

**A month later **

Vex sat in the temp agency, she had gone through five jobs in the past month since the cafe closed down. Unable to find a good fit. 

“Gilmore I need something. Anything,” she said. She needed a job, and she certainly didn’t want to go begging to her father for money, she was to prideful for that. 

“I have something, it’s new. Posted a few days ago ,” he said writing down the address. “Care and companionship for a disabled man for a year,” he said 

”I’ll check it out thank you,” she said. Vex called the number and set up an interview for the next day. She went home eating dinner with her family.

The next day she went for the interview. She was greeted by Cassandra de Rolo, who was using a cane to support herself. Despite only being 20 she had a few white streaks running through her hair. There were rumors as to why her hair was already starting to loss its color. And she hadn’t bothered to dye it either. She didn’t care. The rumors said it was due to stress, or her being wise beyond her years, or it was actually hair dye. Vex didn’t know why someone would do that so she scratched that off the list. She was swearing one of Keyleth’s suits which was a little big on her. It was pinned to fit her just for today.

”Hi,” Cassandra said. “Anna,” she called out. “Hey are you expecting someone?”

”Yeah! Send them in,” a voice responded. Cassie led Vex into the house. Vex was led to a sitting room. This place was huge. She sat down across from Anna Ripley. She shook her hand and introduced herself.

”so Ms. Vessar,” she said “Do you have any experience with quadriplegia? Do you know what that is?”

”bound to a wheelchair,” she said

”that’s part of it,” she said “He has no use of his legs and. very little use of the arms and hands,” she said. “That won’t brother you?” She asked 

”no. Not at all. Not as much as it probably bothers him,” she said.

Anna cracked a smile, trying not to laugh. “What experience do you have with caretaking?” 

”well umm....I don’t have much but I am a quick learner,” she said. “I took care of my mom when I was younger for a few years before she passed,” she explained. “I am very good with people,” she said. “And I believe there’s very little that can’t be solved with a good cup of hot tea,” she said. “Not that your husband’s problem could be solved with tea,”

“Nephew,” she said “Percy is my nephew,” she said. Looking a bit stunned. 

“oh sorry,” she said. “Didn’t mean to assume,” she said. Vex was vaguely familiar with the accident that had killed everyone save for two of them. She knew Cassandra was the youngest but she knew very little about Percy. He had stayed away from the media. He always had even before then. And well she knew next to nothing about Anna Ripley. 

“Why should I hire you?” Anna asked “instead of the previous candidate?” She asked.

“Uhh, well I live just across from the castle, I never get sick. I am described as being very cheerful,” she said. I was quite good with all sorts of people at the cafe I worked at,” vex said “I am much stronger than I look,” she said. The door opened and a dark haired woman walked in, she looked to be around Anna’s age.

”hello love,” she said walking over to Anna. “This is another interviewee?” 

”yes,” she said “Delilah, this is Vex’aliah,” she said. “So far I think we would be a good fit,” 

“aww hello Vex’aliah,” she said smiling.

”hello,” she said 

“hopefully you will be able to handle mr. grumpy pants,” she said. “I’ll see you later Anna. I have a meeting,” she kissed the top of her head. “Wish me luck,” she said.   
  
“Meeting with Sylas?”

”Yeah,”

”good luck,” she said. 

”thank you,” Delilah left the room. 

”you can drive?” Anna asked turning back to Vex.

”yes. Should I be concerned with your nephew being grumpy?”

”clean record? No, he just takes some time to get use too,” she said. “He’s no rude....usually,”

”yeah,” she said “clean record. Okay well that I can handle myself,”

“Good. Good,” she said, “I read the recommendation your previous employer gave,” she said. 

“Oh?”

”he speaks highly of you and your warm personality. Percy’s mental health is just as important as his physical health,” she said. “I am hoping that having a warm, sunny presence will help him,” she said. 

“I can try my best,” she said. “I mean I’m known to cheer up the most grumpy people, just ask my brother,” she said.

“Can you start immediately? The pay will be weekly,” Anna stood up. 

”yes,” she said “of course I can,” she rose as well. 

”this will be a very demanding job. 8 am to 5 pm. Sometimes later, there will be a short break when Pike comes to check up on him during lunch. But mostly he cannot be left alone for very long, the last caretaker had left to get her car fixed” she paused “he tried to kill himself. The longest you can be away is 15 maybe 20 minutes,” she said. “There’s a lot...you two will have to find a rhythm that works for you,” she said, 

“Of course I understand,” vex said. 

“Come on let’s go introduce you two.” She said Leading Vex into an annex that was if vex had to guess use to be the stables. There kitchen/living room area there was sliding wood panel door. “Hello,” she called out. “Pike? Percy?” 

“Almost finished in here,” a feminine voice called out. A moment later the panel slide open. A short blond woman in nurse scrubs stood there. Vex looked at the man in the chair. He was around her age, which surprised her. She didn’t know why it surprised her. Maybe I t was due to the fact that he had white as snow hair, that was unkept and he was starting on growing a beard. He had gold wire rimmed glasses, and deep blue eyes that vex would describe as intelligent eyes. And that there was a lot of pain behind those eyes. 

“Vex this is Pike,” Anna said. “She will teach you the ropes around Percy’s care. Pike this is Vex,”

”pleasure for me you miss Vex’aliah,” she said holding her hand out to vex. She smiled. 

“Hello. Please just call me Vex,” 

“Percy this is Vex’aliah Vessar,” Anna said “please don’t scare her off,” 

“hello I am vex,” she said, Percy looked right at her, an let out a bloodcurdling groan, twisting his mouth and let out another unearthly cry,

”Percy!” Anna snapped, he didn’t acknowledge her. He continued this act. “Percival Fredrickstein von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III! Stop this foolish act at once!” He did stop this time. 

Pike rolled her eyes unamused by what he was doing. She shook her head arms folded across her chest. She disapproved. 

”that was just rude,” Pike said. 

“I’m vex,” Vex said again. 

“So you’re my new babysitter,” he said 

“oh he speaks. How lovely,” vex said. He looked away from her. Anna handed Vex the keys. 

”these are the car keys, and house key.” She said. “If there’s anything you’d like, like a particular type of tea or food just let me know,” she said. 

”thank you,” Vex said. 

“I’ll walk you through the meds and all that,” pike said. “Percy is there something you want to watch or listen too?” She asked 

“I’ll leave you now,” Anna said “Percy behave yourself,” she said before leaving. 

“The audio book I was listening to yesterday please,” he said. Pike put it on and turned her attention back to Vex. She pulled out a thick binder. 

“Woah that’s a lot,” she said 

“this will be your guide if things come up you don’t know how to handle,” pike said, she went into detail about his care and the meds he needed, “He knows what to take, but he will need help getting them down,” she said. “I’ll come around lunch time to check up on him, I have other patients so if something bad comes up I’ll call or text you,” she said. Vex nodded listening intently to this.

”i wasn’t aware I’d be handling so many drugs,”

”it’s fairly easy,” she said “there are certain drugs such as the antibiotics he has to take every two weeks for the catheter change. I will take care of that, I’m usually here for that. But if I can’t be I’ll give you clear instructions. They’re pretty strong. There are gloves under the bathroom sink if you need to clean him up at all,”

”that’s a lot,”

”it’s all written down in here. My number is in here as is Anna and Deliah’s,” she said. “Due try to contact me first,”

”you got it, what if he has to use the bathroom?” 

”that’s what the catheter is for,” she said. “I’ll be here around lunch time to take care of it all. You are not really hear for the physical stuff. It’s mostly the to try and cheer him up. I understand given his situation and all. And depression isn’t good for anyone especially someone who’s health is already shitty,” 

“Is he always that charming?” She asked 

“His little stunt earlier that’s his way to throw you off,” pike said.

”is that why the pay is so good?” Vex asked 

“Mostly,” she said, “he’s alright, once you get to know him you will find that you like him,” pike said. 

”What happened to him?” She asked “I don’t actually know the full story,” she said

“he and Cass were in a horrible accident,” she said. “Percy got the worst of it,” she said, “it would have been Cass if he hadn’t shielded her with his body” she said. “Anna and Delilah took Custody of them, and Cassie has her own set of health issues, and Anna and Delilah can’t juggle all this and their jobs. Delilah is the representative on the board for the company and Anna is a professor. So it’s a lot,” 

“oh wow,” she said. “That must...that’s terrible,” she glanced over at Percy who was staring out the window, Looking back at Pike, Vex had to wonder if she could actually be of help to him. 

”Yeah,” she said “alright I will see you around lunch time, I have a few other patients to tend to today,” she said. 

”great,” vex said. “See you then,” she said.

“Percy is there anything you need?” Pike asked. 

”no thank you I am fine,” he said.

“Then I leave you in Vex’s very capable hands,” Pike left, leaving her stuck with mr. grumpy pants. He wasn’t much of a conversationalist. Vex mostly did some tidying up occasionally checking in on him and asking if he needed anything. She noticed there were pictures of him and his family. A girlfriend who was obviously no longer around. There was a dog in one of the pictures that made Vex think of her own dog Trinket. And a few little things that had been obviously made by Percy before the accident. They were very delicate little inventions. 

”would you like a cup of tea?” She asked 

“No thank you,” he said.

“Would you like to go somewhere?” She asked 

”where would we go?”

”I dunno. Just maybe out get some fresh air,” 

“I’m good,” he said. 

”oh okay,” vex said, “umm I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me,” she said. Around 12o’clock Pike came back. Vex took her break she texted Keyleth. Eating her lunch while she went back and forth with her bff. 

_okay so I think he hates me._

_well maybe he is just cranky. I mean he is stuck in a wheelchair._

_he pretends like I don’t exist_

_rude_

_I know right!_

_maybe you should bring trinket_

_maybe....maybe once we get to know each better. Like if he hates trinket then I will die  
_

_maybe he won’t hate him_

_hows work _

_good_

_and vax_

_he’s Vax. he’s out with your boyfriend training  
_

_ill see you later?_

_see ya. <3 you_

_<3 you too. _

Vex headed back inside, Pike and Percy had finished wrapping up what they were doing. Pike left again. Leaving the two of them alone. He continued to ignore her, around 5:30ish she went home. She was glad to walk in to a nice smelling house. Keyleth was cooking, Vax was asleep on the couch with Vilya, their daughter and Vex’s niece. She was sick, very sick which is why they needed all the money they could get to get treatment for her. 

”how was your day?”

”it was fine,” vex said Trinket greeted her. He was an ex service dog but had been traumatized and couldn’t work anymore, so vex had taken him in. “He’s just difficult that’s all,”

”well understandable,” Kiki said “he’s miserable. From what I read on him he was an inventor. He tinkered a lot with things, made things, which requires a lot of use of your arms and hands,”

”and now he can’t do it,” vex said 

“I am sure you will figure something out. You just have to find a rhythm, it’s only, day one,”

”right, right,” she said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m reworking this fic.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two weeks since she had started working at the de Rolo manor, and they had fallen into a bit of a rhythm. He mostly just stared out into the garden from the window. She would take ever break when Pike came. He wasn’t talkative, and Vex tried, towards the end of the day Anna and Delilah would come and check on him. Every once and a while Cassie and her girlfriend and boyfriend would say hi. Today some people came to visit, one of them was the girl in the photo with Percy. The girlfriend. She was with another man. Cass brought them into the annex. 

”Percy it’s so good to see you,” the woman said. She was a brunette with light brown eyes. She was pretty. she gave him a kiss on the cheek stepping back awkwardly. 

”Julianna,” he said “nice to see you too,” he was being polite. 

”what have you been up too?” The man asked 

“not much really,” he said, “it’s been what 8 months since I last head from you?”

“we have some news,” Julianna said. Taking the man’s hand in her own. “Dwendal and I are getting married,” she said. “We Umm didn’t know how to tell you,” 

”wonderful news,”

”we just thought we would let you know. It happened about a year ago,” Julianna said 

“I really am happy for you,” 

“we hoped you would come to the wedding,” 

“I’ll have to check my schedule,” 

“okay,”Julianna said 

“is that all you came to do?” He asked 

“what?” Dwendal said “no of course not we came to see how you were doing,”

”I’m fine same as ever?”

”you’re mad,” he said 

“no I’m not mad,”

”you really should be happy for Julianna and I,” 

“I am,” Percy said “really I am,”

”great. How’s everything else been?” 

”it’s been fine,” he said. “I just would like to be left alone,” Percy said “maybe we could catch up another time,” 

“oh alright,” Julianna said. Vex showed them out. Julianna stopped her, “look we tried,” she said “I tried but he pushed me away,” she said 

“do you think it is fair to come here after not speaking for a good while and telling him you two are to be married?” Vex asked 

“it was hard for me you know,” she said “Dwendal was there for me,” 

“and who was there for him?” Vex asked “or did you just let him so easily push you away?” she asked “because you aren’t the one stuck in a chair, and you most certainly aren’t the one who has to see him like this everyday,” she said 

“right,” Julianna said she and Dwendal left. Vex was walking back in when she heard a crash, she ran into Percy’s room. There was a walking stick teetering on his chair and the pictures had been knocked over, Percy was breathing heavily as if he had just done something that required a lot of energy, there was glass everywhere. 

”are you okay?” She asked him. “That think can’t pop a tire can it? I wouldn’t even know where to put the jack. He looked at her, vex thought she had done it now. She was surprised when she heard a laugh come from his lips. ”okay looks don’t move I’m gonna get the vacuum cleaner,” she said. 

“I swear it wasn’t that funny,” she said. Coming back in, cleaning up. He was watching her. 

”my sister and Aunts don’t know,” he said. His face was serious. “I can’t actually bare to tell them the truth,” 

“what truth?” 

”they were seeing each other before the accident,” Percy said. “And I can’t stand to look at those photos anymore, I knew she was cheating on me,” he said. 

“well more like bare, I mean you can’t stand,”

”ha. Ha. Ha,” he said “very funny,” he was smiling. 

”oh. Wow I feel validated now,” she said “I mean the way they talked down to you. Well more like how she did,” 

“I mean I did push her away,” he said. “When I got into the accident,”

”well you were hurting, and adjusting to a whole new life. When I was younger my mom was sick and She tried to push my brother and I away,” she said. She put the pictures in the living room. 

”what happened?”

”she passed away. Cancer,” she said

”I’m sorry,” he said 

“thank you,” she said “it still hurts,” she looked at “ So do you want to play a game?” She asked “chess maybe?” 

”Are you any good?” He asked. Vex smiled she had figured something out that he liked.

”yeah,” she said. “I was really good in school. Was the best in chess club,” she said. Getting the chess set from the cabinet. 

”so long as you don’t cheat,” he said. “My sister will cheat,” 

”I won’t,” she said. “I promise I won’t,” Vex set up the chess set, and they started playing. Vex had to move the pieces for Percy. Delilah came to check on them, she smiled glad to see they were finally getting along. Anna had made a good decision.

the next day Vex set out to fix the photo of his family, she had placed the rest in a drawer. 

”what are you doing?” He asked 

“fixing this one photo,” she said “your family,” 

”I...thank you, but please don’t put it back. It just hurts to look at them,” he said. 

”I can put it somewhere else,” 

“would you like to watch a movie when you are done?”

”sure,” she said. They watched a movie, pike came around 1 o’clock. She was surprised to see them actually getting along. 

”I don’t think I’ve ever seen him this happy,” pike said 

“I see a lot of hurting,” she said “and well. I think he just needs someone to listen,”


	3. Chapter 3

Vex watched her boyfriend Saundor run with Vax, she preferred to sit with Keyleth and her niece, and listen to them talk about plants then run with her boyfriend. He was intense and a personal trainer. And today was a good day for a Vilya. She was dying, and well there wasn’t much the doctors could do. They’d told vax and Keyleth they could only extend her life for a little bit. But that she was dying. It was the same cancer Vax and Vex’s mother had. It was hard to watch a six year old die. So they decided to make the best of it. 

”how is Percy?” Kiki asked

”fine, he’s started to warm up to me,” she said. “Still trying to see if he likes dogs or not,”

”you wanna bring trinket with you?”

”well duh, besides animals can boost mood and endorphins and other shit,” 

“that’s a bad word,” Vilya said.

”sorry,” vex said

”also who doesn’t like trinket? He’s a good boy,”

”yeah he is,” 

“true. Just ask him outright,” Keyleth said. the boys came back, they all went out for dinner. Saundor got a little possessive when the waiter was being a bit flirtatious with Vex. Though to be fair he was flirting with everyone at the table. He also gave Vilya some chocolate cake for free, and a Shirley temple with extra cherries. Which made her day, and made everyone at the table smile. 

_______

Vex sat with Pike outside the examine room. The next day, and oh man it was triggering. It brought her back to the days she spent with her brother and mother. 

”where is Cass?” She asked “Or Delilah or Anna?”

“not coming, He doesn’t really want them here,” 

“why not?”

”long story I guess,” pike said. 

”so are they checking to see if he is getting any better?”

”vex...” pick said “he’s not going to get any better it’s a spinal cord injury,” 

“but all the physio you do,”

”that’s to try and keep his physical condition up, prevent his body from atrophying and his bones from demineralizing. He won’t be able to walk again. The type of spinal cord injury he has. Nothing works below here,” she said holding her hand up to her upper chest. “He has some movement in his hands buts it’s very little,”

”he doesn’t seem like he wants to do the physio,” 

“the first year he threw all he had into it,” she said “Percy is I’m sure you noticed his is very smart, he built things,”

“I can tell he keeps beating me at chess,” 

“he was an inventor before the accident, he can’t use his hands now, he had hope he could somewhat get back to normal. Hoping to be able to at least gain mobility in his arms and hands,” 

“but he won’t,”

”no he won’t. And it broke his spirit when all he got was very small movement,” 

“what exactly was the accident? It’s not like it was really on the news,”

”someone came into their home during a party one night,” she said “shot and killed a lot of people,” she said. “Percy shielded Cass, they shot him in the back,” she said. 

”how old were they?”

”she was 17 he was 22” she said 

“that’s so young,”

”it wasn’t in the news, it’s for the best. Everyone involved chose to keep it quiet,”

”did they catch whoever did it?”

”no, and the only two survivors of that night don’t remember who it was,” she said. “Cass and Percy can’t recall,” 

Vex had gotten up to get some coffee she came back, the door was cracked open, Pike, and Percy were listening to the doctor. Vex walked in the doctor looked at her. 

”who are you?” They asked 

“I’m his…helper,” she said. Pike was helping a Percy with his shirt. 

”just gives us a minute Vex,” Percy said. The scars were all pale save for two. The two jagged scars that snaked their way up Percy’s forearms. Pike pulled his sleeve down over his wrists. Vex could only think of how much energy it must have taken for him to do that. And that he had wanted to die. And it made her think of her mom. They head back to the car. Vex drove him back home. He wasn’t to talkative, Vex could tell he was distracted because he wasn’t as into their chess game as he normally was. 

”Percy are you ok” she asked 

“huh? Oh yeah I am fine,” he said. “Just distracted,” 

“you want me to make a cup of tea?”

”sure,” he said. “That actually sounds nice,” he said. Vex got up and made two cups of tea.

_____

The snow had snuck up on the small town so suddenly. Half an hour ago it has been blue skies. Now the outside looked like a wedding cake. The door opened, Delilah was there. 

”is everything ok?” She asked her. 

”he’s not doing to well, he’s still in bed,”

”where is pike?”

”Morning off, damn agency nurse who came he was no help at all,” She said. “Do you know what to do.”

”yeah,” she said. 

”thank you, I have to to a meeting and Anna is with Cass. Call if you need anything,” she said leaving. Vex went into Percy’s room. He paler than usual, Vex checked the binder.

”percy,” she said. “Percy,”

”yes?” He asked, his voice hoarse like she had woken him up.

”do you want me to get you anything a drink?”

”I need to change position,” he said. he walked her though it. Vex put her arms underneath him. One hand supporting his neck.

”fuck,” he said 

“what?”

”your hands are ice,” he said 

“it is snowing,” she said. He did feel hot to her. “Is that better?” She asked 

“yes,” he said. “Thank you,”

”are you ok?”

”just a bit dizzy,” he said. 

”do you want painkillers?”

”yes please,” vex got him water and the pills she gave them to him. She watched him carefully, he just continued to sleep after the pills. Vex wasn’t sure what to do, she thought about calling Delilah or Anna. But then she remembered Cass was sick, and Anna was busy. And Delilah was in a meeting. The door opened and Pike walked in she unwrapped her layers. She was followed by a rather large man.

”of thank Sarenrae,” Vex said “he’s been asleep all morning,” Pike quickly went into his room, vex followed. Pike placed her hand against his forehead. 

”he’s been like this all morning? He’s burning up,”

”I gave him the powerful painkillers,”

”you might as well have given him m&ms,” she said throwing the covers off. She pulled Percy foreword pulling his shirt off. “His body can’t regulate like ours do,” she said. “Go get the fan and some cool cloths. She lay him down gently. Vex got those things. 

”I didn’t know,”

”it’s in the binder,” 

“I checked it,” she said. Handing like the cool cloth to Pike. 

”watch what I’m doing ok,” she said. It took an hour for them to get Percy’s temperature back to normal. He was so pale vex mentally cursed that she hasn’t noticed it, he was pretty much silent through out the whole thing. Just barely able to answer pike’s questions. Grog just stayed out of their way. Pike showed vex how to change the catheter, to clean the dressing in the small tube in his abdomen, and how to change the bag on the bed, explaining how it it must always be lower than Percy’s body. Vex was glad he was mostly asleep for this part. She figured he would probably be a bit embarrassed, and she couldn’t blame him, her mom had been when she had gotten sick. Being embarrassed about her feeding tube and a bunch of other things.

”ok. Let him sleep, but wake him up in a couple hours and make sure to get most of the beaker of fluids into him. More fever meds at five ok?” 

”got it,”

”his temperature will probably shoot up again in the last how, but wait until five to give him the meds,” she said. Pike wrapped herself up. “You are going to need to repeat what I showed you later tonight Ok?”

”yeah I got it,” she said. “I’ll only call if it’s an emergency,” she waved by to Pike and grog as they left. Vex ended up staying in Percy’s room in the armchair that sat in the corner. Reading one of the books from the bookshelf. Around 5 her phone chimed. It was Delilah. Asking if she could stay over the night. Vex texted back no problem, she called Vax to let him know. 

”oh I’m so glad,” he said “it’s way to dangerous to come home tonight,”

”yeah. It took pike forever to get here. How’s Vilya?”

”running a fever again, Keyleth got snowed in at work. I’m at the hospital I’ll keep you updated,”

“stay safe. Love you and good night. Hope everything is ok,” 

“love you to,” she said. She texted her boyfriend to let him know what was going on. He just talked about running in the snow. She made dinner for herself and then made Percy some soup for later.   
Pike called to checked in with her around seven. She would be there first thing in the morning. 

”vex?” Percy said quietly, vex looked over at him. 

”yeah?”

”what time is it?”

”quarter past eight,” she said. 

”could I have some water please?” vex got him some. 

”do you want some soup?”

”no,” 

“are you comfortable?”

”yes,” he said. “Shouldn’t you be heading home?”

”snow is so bad, you’re stuck with me,” she said. “Can I ask you a question?”

”sure,”

”why didn’t you tell your family the truth about Julianna?”

”Cassie likes Julianna a lot,” he said. “And we already lost so much, and I’d rather not bother my aunts with it,”

”pike told me about what happened,” she said. 

“Tell me something good,”

”my mom use to sing me this song to make me feel better,” she said “it was the molahonkey song,”

”that what?”

”the molahonkey song. You don’t know it?”

”trust me vex,” he smiled. “Im a molahonkey virgin,”

”you’re gonna make me sing it aren’t you?”

”I have to know now,” 

vex growned “okay fine” she said taking a deep breath.

“I wi-li-lished I li-li-lived in Molahonkey la-la-land 

The la-la-land where I-li-li was bo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo lorn

So I-li-li could play-la-lay my o-lo-lold banjo-lo-lo

My o-lo-lod ban-jo-lo-lo won’t go-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo

I too-lo-took it to-lo-lo the me-le-lender’s sho-lo-lop to

See-lee-lee what they-le-ley could do-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo

They sai-lai-laid to me-le-le your stri-li-lings are sho-lo-lot 

They’re no-lo-lo more u-lu-luse to you-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-loo”

percy was laughing, “oh gods that was awful,” he said 

“i believe you meant to say thank you miss vessar for trying to entertain me,” 

“tell me more,” 

“when I was little my mom bought me a pair of glittery turquoise rain boots,” she said. “I wore them everywhere, along with a pair of bubble bee tights,”

”bumblebee tights?!”

”black and yellow stripes,” 

“Why?”

”I liked having stripy legs,”

”what happened too these gorgeous shoes?”

”I wore them out. my father threw them away. They don’t make them for women though,” 

“strange,” 

“didn’t you ever love anything that much?”

”yes,” he says quietly “yes, I did,” he doesn’t look at her.

”shit, sorry” she said. 

”I use to build things,” he said. “I was an inventor,” he said. “It’s something I loved so much,”

”and you’re family,”

”I didn’t want to make you feel that bad,” he said.

they talked a bit more before Percy nodded off. She kept an eye on him waking him when he started sweating again and made him take more medication. 

the next morning vex woke to Anna softly calling her name. Vex got up and walked over to her.

”what were you doing in Percy’s bed?”

”keeping an eye on him, he wasn’t to well yesterday. Delilah said to not bother you,”

”oh,” she said. 

”She didn’t want to worry you,” 

“makes sense I guess,” she said. “And I was taking care of Cassie,”

”yeah. He’s fine,”

”thank you,”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning ⚠️: assault of a disabled person, ableism, Sylas Briarwood and Vecna show up, mentions of attempted suicide, mentions of assisted suicide 
> 
> The works spoken in italics are Latin.

Vex had to say she was very surprised that Trinket and Percy liked each other. Trinket loved to curl up next to him in bed, and nuzzled his noise under his hand. She came into the bedroom where they were both laying on the bed listening to some horror podcast. 

”I’m beginning to believe my dog likes you more than me,” she said. 

”Well I’m in love with him,” Percy said smiling. 

”yeah. I was hoping that you two would get along,” she said. “And I’m glad I was right. How did you and Julianna meet?”

”college party,” he said “that my brother dragged me too. We hit it off because we were both into the same things. Inventing things, we worked together on a few things. I found out she was cheating on me the same day,” he paused. “The same day as the dinner party,” 

“worst timing,” she said. 

”she and Dwendal deserve each other,” he said

”I mean your best friend and girlfriend,”

”my best friend was my sister Vesper,” he said. “I just was sort of forced to hang out with Dwendal,”

”I mean at least you don’t have to deal with them anymore,”

”yeah....” 

”the wedding?”

”I’m not going,” 

“fair enough. But you will have the pleasure of knowing this,” she said. “Marriage will go to hell in five years, maybe they will have kids. They will probably cheat on each other. Pretend that’s not what’s happening. Neither one will leave to embarrassing,” she said. “They will have sex with each other maybe one every six weeks,” she said. “She will talk like this,” she made a squished face and talked with a funny voice. Percy started laughing,

”I could see that happening,” he said smiling. Vex smiled, he had such a cute laugh. 

______

As days went by Vex had started to notice just how much pain Percy was in, how much damage had been done. And it fucking sucked in her opinion, she had started bring Trinket regularly with her, she had to try and find a balance because Vilya was getting worse and Trinket also helped her and they ended up getting a dog for her. So now they had too dogs. And on the worst days the fluffy dog seemed to cheer him up just a bit. He tried not to show or complain much about the amount of pain he felt. And it hurt Vex to see it show on his face. In someways it reminded her of her mother and now her niece. That had been hard to see, especially on the face of people who didn’t deserve to hold that much pain.

They were out for a walk, it was warm enough for one. Vex was wearing some very strange emerald green heels, that Kiki and her had found at the thrift store. They were hanging out by the fountain.

”what’s up with the shoes?” He asked. 

”I like weird clothing for good deals,”

”fair enough,” he said. 

”you need a shave and a hair cut you know,” she said “since we are talking about looks now,”

”ouch,” he said 

“soon as we get back to the house,” she said. 

”ok,” he said “just don’t shave off my eyebrows,”

”no promises,” she smiled. They went back inside a few moments later, Vex found what she needed, and proceeded to give Percy a shave and a new hair cut. ”wow you look so much better,” she said, gently placing his glasses back on his face. 

”yeah?”

”yeah,” she said. “You want some tea?” 

”sure,” he said. They both entered the kitchen, Vex was making tea when there was a knock at the door. She went over and opened it there was a couple standing at the door.

”hi,” she said. “Can I help you?”

”Who are you?” The man asked. 

”I’m Vex,” she said. “Percy’s caretaker. Can I help you?”

”we wanted to talk to Percival and Cassandra if possible, we use to work with their father,” the man said. “I’m Sylas Briarwood, this is my Partner Geralt Vecna,” 

“percy,” vex said “do you know a Sylas Briarwood and Geralt Vecna?”

”yes,”

”do you want to talk to them?”

”not particularly,” he said. 

”I’m sorry. He doesn’t want to talk to you,” vex said. Sylas forced his way inside. 

”he doesn’t have much of a choice,” he walked over to Percy, gripping his wrists. “You are an adult and so you are going to talk to me,” he said. “I heard about your little attempt a few months back,” he said. “And I also heard about the deal you have with Anna and Delilah, Percival,” he said. Vecna looked at Vex. There was just something off about him.

“Let go of me,” Percy repeated “now.” His jaw was clenched. “And who told you?” 

“Your father left you and your sister in charge of the business, So I came to talk with you. I can’t say. But your decision is very selfish of you,” 

”and I put Delilah in charge of my seat, so she is the one you should be talking too. Let go of my chair and my hands now. It’s my choice what I do, and you should shut up about it because it’s not your place Sylas,” he said. Vex could tell he was terrified.

“he asked you to let go of him Sir,” vex went to walk over to him but Vecna blocked her. “This is assault,” she said. “I’m going to call the cops,” she pulled her phone out. 

“shut up,” Vecna went to strike her but a large hand stopped hers. Grog looked at the man. 

”This guy bothering you Ms. Vex?” grog asked. Vecna pulled his hand away from him. Which he let him do. “Leave now,” he said. Grog was a large man, and he was very intimidating when he wanted to be. 

”get the fuck away from him now Sylas,” pike said. Grog walked over to Sylas and grabbed him by the collar. He lifted him up and away from Percy. Setting him back down, 

”get out,” grog said. 

”I just wanted to talk,”

”I don’t want to talk to you Sylas,” Percy said. _“Don’t think I don’t remember what you did to my family,” _percy was speaking a language that vex didn’t know. _“Don’t think I forgot who it was that put me in this chair,” _whatever he was saying clearly didn’t sit well with Sylas. 

”we will have to come back later,” he said. The two of them left. 

”what did you say?” Pike asked 

“it’s not important,” Percy said. 

”it made him go away,” 

“don’t want to talk about it,” he said 

”do you want to press charges,” vex asked. 

”okay, we won’t talk about it,” pike said 

”no,” Percy said. “I don’t want to press charges,” 

”percy,” pike said she put her hand over his. She could feel his hand trembling.

”please don’t ask,” 

“okay,” she said. “I won’t,” 

“vex,” Percy said “can...can you call Anna or Delilah please?”

”sure,” she said. Vex stepped outside to call Anna. 

”hello?” Anna said “is everything alright?”

”you know the Sylas Briarwood and Geralt Vecna?”

”yes,” she said. “They worked with Fred de rolo,”

“they showed up,”

”why?”

”not sure. something about the board and Delilah. And....It....Sylas blocked Percy’s chair and now he’s shaken up. Thankfully grog and pike showed up,” she said. “He said something to make him go away. I think it was Latin, but I don’t know what he said,” 

”wait what? Did you call the police?“

”percy didn’t want too do that,” 

“why not?”

”he didn’t say,” 

“Ok, ummm I’ll talk to Delilah then,” she said “see what’s going on,”

”yeah he said something about that,” 

”percy put Delilah in charge of his spot. He’s not...he doesn’t want to deal with the people on the board,” 

“understandable,” she said. 

”I’m going to be there in a few minutes. Just to check on him,”

”of course,” vex said. She went back inside. Percy was staring out the window. Trinket had his head on Percy’s lap.

”Is he going to be alright?” Vex asked 

“well he had a panic attack,” pike said. 

”what language was that?”

”Latin,” pike said. “I’ve heard Cassie and Percy talk to each other in it before. Anna and Delilah also know it,”

“he looked terrified,” vex said. “And then once you and grog showed up, he didn’t look as scared,”

”how is he?” Anna asked rushing in. Delilah rushed in after her, 

”is he ok?” Anna asked

”sort of,” pike said. “He had a panic attack, and now he’s just not talking,” Anna walked into the room and sat next to percy. 

”percy? What’s going on?” She asked. _“Percy please talk to me,” _

_“Don’t want to talk about it,” _

_“why?”_

_”because it hurts,” _

_“what do you know that you aren’t telling me?”_

_”I just....triggered,”_

_”ok, we don’t have to talk about,” _Anna said 

“I think we should give him some space,” Delilah said. “You can have the rest of the day off if you want,” Delilah told vex.

“no I’ll stay,” she said. The tea kettle went off. Vex turned it off. “Besides trinket is helping him right now,” Anna went outside and Vex followed. Delilah stayed inside with a Percy.

”I just...why would they come visit now,” 

“sylas mentioned a deal between you and Percy,”

”My nephew,” she said “tried to kill himself, It wasn’t easy and it was clear that it was not a cry for help because...well you’ve seen the scars. That took effort. He continued it even though it took a lot of energy and time,” 

“yes,”

”if I didn’t agree to it then he would have done it again,”

”agreed to what?”

”assisted suicide. He gave me a year, it was an agreement that we came too. I understand if you don’t want to be apart of this,”

”my mom got sick. She died of cancer,” vex said “it was the worst thing to witness. Worse for her to go through. And my niece is also sick. And well I don’t want to leave him. You need people to be there and to give you hope,” vex said. 

”I was hoping in this year I could change his mind,” she said. “That’s why I hired you. I hoped you could help,” 

“I can try,” vex said. “I’m not going to leave,”

”please don’t tell anyone else,” 

“I won’t,” 

“thank you,” 

“I do want to do what ever I can to get him out of this house,” she said. “It’s depressing,” 

“I can give you a budget for that,”

”okay great,” she said smiling. 

”I hope you can help him,” Anna said. 

”so do it,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to diverge a bit away from the book/movie. Because that’s how I roll


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning ⚠️: talk of past suicide attempt, minor ableism

Vex had been staying over the last few nights since those two assholes had shown up. The first night she hadn’t expected it to be woken up by Percy having a nightmare. She had ended up sharing a bed after she woke him up from the nightmares. He didn’t seem to want to talk about it but when she was there next to him, he seemed to not have any more nightmares. Vex made some tea, she sat next to him. 

”tell me what happened,” she said “please maybe the nightmares will stop,” Percy was quiet for a moment, but then he spoke. And the words that came out of his mouth were not what Vex expected to hear. 

“Sylas is the one that shot me,” he said. “I don’t remember much of what happened after,” he said. “Cass never saw him fire the gun. I was blocking her view,” he said. 

“what? Why didn’t you ever tell the cops?” 

”he was my dad’s best friend,” Percy said “I use to call him uncle,” he said “we trusted him, and I at first thought I was delusional,” he said. “There were a lot of people there,” he said. “He left early. But a few months after when he came to visit the first time, I knew it was real, I knew he was the one who shot me. I didn’t want to believe it at first. He was like family, I trusted him,” He said. “And well I didn’t know about hat went down between him and my aunt. If I had then I would have seen the red flags,”

“you never said anything” 

“He terrified me. He terrifies me,” he said “He killed my family,” he said. “And I was adjusting to being in a chair and dealing with Julianna,” he said. 

”yeah, I get that” she said. “There are somethings that terrify me too. But you have to tell someone,” she said. “He should be punished for what they did,”

”it will be complicated and messy, and he hasn’t done anything else to my sister or me since then, and well Delilah already knows he’s an ass. So does Anna. But they don’t know that part, and around people who don’t know him, he’s very charming. I don’t want to be written off as delusional,”

”expect he comes in and assaults you in your own home,” she said. 

”it won’t happen again. He knows I know, and he won’t try something like that again,”

”you only pulled that card when Grog got there,” 

“yeah well Grog is intimidating,” he said 

“you’re not wrong,” she said. “But he could have hurt you,” 

“he didn’t,” 

“Can I ask you something else? it’s a deep question,” 

”sure, what do you want to know?”

”percy,” vex said “why did you try to kill yourself?” He let out a long sigh. 

”I was in a lot of pain,” he said. “I’m still in a lot of pain. I can’t do much of anything that use to do,” he said. “I’m an inventor with out the ability to create,” vex nodded and she got an idea. Besides getting him out of the house more. “Now I’m just a mobile house plant,”

”you are not a house plant,”

”oh really? Do you know how finicky plants are? If I get too hot or too cold I could die,” he smiled. 

”do I ever. Kiki knows all about plants,” she said. “But you’re not a plant. A plant can’t beat me at chess,” 

“yeah?”

”yeah,” she smiled. “We should get some sleep,” she said. 

______

Vex was hanging out with Keyleth and Vax in the couch watching movies, she had a day off. Vax was asleep he had fallen asleep half way through the first movie. 

”I haven’t been around much,” vex said. ”how are you two doing?”

”fine,” Keyleth said. “He’s been tired a lot,”

”hmmm,”

”Vilya hasn’t been sleeping and he’s been staying up with her,” she said, thankfully Vilya had fallen asleep tonight. With both dogs snuggling her. 

“yeah,” vex said.

”yeah, what about you?”

“I need help planning some outings for Percy and I,” she said. “Get him out of the house more. And maybe I could get him to start inventing again. I’m very good with my hands,” she said. 

”you could take him to the botanical gardens that’s down the road,”

”that sounds lovely,” 

“it’s also very accommodating for the disabled,” Keyleth said. “Paths are big enough for wheel chair to get through, good accessible parking,” she said

”good,”

”also birthday?”

”dinner party? I dunno.”

”you should bring Percy,”

”I’ll ask,” 

“yes let’s meet mystery man,” vax said sleepily. 

”how are you and saundor doing?” Kiki asked 

”ehhhhh, he doesn’t really like me spending so many nights at work,”

”well screw him,”

”he acts like I’m cheating on him,”

”he what?” Vax sat up now. “Did he hit you?”

”no he didn’t hit me,” she said. “We just got into an heated argument that’s all,” she said. “We made up and the had really bad makeup sex,” she said 

”I don’t want to know that,” vax said 

“oh shut up. You’ve told me about your past bad experiences,” vex hit him with a pillow. 

”ow!”

”guys don’t fight,” 

“just out of curiosity how bad was it?” Vax asked 

“it felt like he was running a marathon,” she said. “Like he was proving something,” she said. 

”oh gods he really is a fragile little boy isn’t he?” Vax said

”I didn’t realize that,” vex said sarcastically.

”why are you still with him?” Kiki asked 

“I don’t know,” she said. 

”because you dated him before mom died,” vax said “and you’re trying to cling to that,” 

“maybe,” she said, “but I’ll invite Percy to dinner next week,” she said 

“great. Just let us know what to do to make our house more accessible,” vax said

”will do, now you should get some sleep,” vex said 

“ok,” vax said Going to get some ore sleep.

_______

”ha! I beat you at chess,” vex smiled 

“you cheated,” Percy said 

“didnt,” 

“did too,” he said

”ok so I wanna take you to some botanical gardens tomorrow,” she said 

“ok,” he said. 

”and would you and pike come to my brother and I’s birthday dinner next week?”

”yeah. I would love to come,” Percy said

”great,” vex said setting up the chess board again. 

”would you go to a wedding with me?”

”it’s not Jukianna’s is it?”

”no. My friend Allura,” he said. “She and her wife are getting married. Officially. I want to go,” he said. “She’s the only friend from school I still talk to. And actually like. Also Kima and I get along, and they try to visit, and well they’ve both just been so busy,” 

“yes I would love to go to a wedding,” she smiled 

“I’m glad,” 

“Okay now let me kicked your butt again in chess,” 

“it’s not happening again,” he said. 

________

Vex pulled up to the botanical gardens, she pulled up into the accessible spot, and got out helping Percy get out. They made their way into the gardens. It was gorgeous, the path was great wide enough for his chair. They got some odd looks which Vex noticed right away but Percy didn’t. The real problem hit when they wen to the café and the lady was very rude and snobby. she seemed to refuse to accommodate them. Talking about how this cafe was for members only. Blah. Blah. Blah. Vex was getting a bit irritated with her but Percy who was ever so polite sometimes in her option too polite simply asked her to take him home. At least most of the trip was fun. 

________

A week later

The doorbell rang, Kiki got it. She opened the door to be greeted by Percy and Pike.

She smiled. “Hi,” she said. “It’s a pleasure to meet you,” she said letting them in. 

”oh hi pike I’m glad you could make it too,” vex said. 

”this is the guy my sister’s always hanging out with,” vax said. “Please to meet you whitey,” 

“it’s nice to meet you all,”

”so why’s your hair white?” Vilya asked 

”it’s a fashion statement,” he said 

“really?” She asked

”yeah,” 

“Cool,” she said. 

”thanks,” 

“did you enjoy the gardens?” Kiki asked, she was holding Vilya in her arms. Vax came out to also greet them,

“It was nice,” he said. Vex knew he was being really polite. It had been sort of nice until one of the works there started being an entitled bitch. 

”cool,” Kiki said. 

”she figured it would be the best idea to start small,”

”Makes sense,” the door bell rang. 

”I’ll get it,” vex said. She opened the door to see her boyfriend. 

”7 miles in 26 minutes,” he said. 

”and a happy birthday to your girlfriend,” she said. He kissed her and walked inside. Taking his seat across from Vex. 

”Percy, Pike this is my boyfriend Saundor,” she said. 

”oh the infamous running man,” pike said. “Pleasure to meet you,”

”yeah. Not just running I’m a personal trainer,” he said. Everyone could feel it coming his rambles about physical fitness. He started suggesting things to Percy. Which was out of line because he really had no idea at all about Percy’s body or injuries. 

”Saundor,” vex said. “Stop,”

”what?”

”I’ll keep those in mind,” Percy said politely, even though it was all useless to him. They cleaned up from dinner had some cake and exchanged gifts. Vex had gotten her brother tickets to a concert for him and Kiki as a date night, He had made her a scrap book. Kiki got both of them beautiful sets of handcrafted jewelry. Saundor got a gift card for Vax, and a necklace for Vex. It was a heart with his name in it. Vax could tell that Vex hated it but she fooled Saundor into thinking she loved it. Vilya had made them both cards and it was just adorable.

”I got you something as well, Vex,” Percy said. Pike got it from the backpack. She handed it too Vex. She opened it pulling out a pair of bumblebee tights. They were so soft to the touch. 

”oh my god you didn’t!” She smiled.

”a pair of tights?” Saundor said 

“only the best pair ever, I’m gonna go try them on!”

”I remember you always wearing those tights,” vax said. Vex left the room and came back a few minutes later. 

”oh these are the best gift ever,” she smiled. “I can’t believe you remembered that I told you about these,” she said. 

”I missed seeing you in those tights sis,” vax said. It reminded him of their childhood.

”I’m sorry I didn’t get you anything Vax,” Percy said 

“oh it’s alright, we don’t know each other that well. But hey seeing my sister super happy and in those tights reminds me of the best part of our childhood so that’s actually a pretty good gift,” 

_____

after some more cake Percy and Pike left. 

”well he seems so nice,” Keyleth said. “I’m gonna put Vilya to bed,” she said. The little girl was asleep in her arms.

”yeah,” Saundor said. He sounded jealous. 

”Let’s go for a walk darling shall we?” Vex said, she took a walk with her boyfriend. He started going on and on about her job and shit. And then he was asking her to move in with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I know. Where did I go? Off writing a bunch other fics cause that’s how my brain works. But now give circled back to this! ❤️
> 
> So I rewrote this in one night and Anna and Delilah are together cause they’re soft lesbian moms ok. It’s a beautiful ship.
> 
> Sylas is trash


End file.
